RAPE
by MasquedMagick
Summary: Zexion is just trying to complete his homework, but a certain Melodious Nocturne's sitar playing is preventing him from doing so. Zexion/Demyx/Zexion. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters affiliated with it. They are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**Warning:** This is rated mature for a reason. It contains instances of rape, profanity, and general smut. If you are not comfortable with reading these things then I suggest you turn back now. If you're still with us then enjoy.

* * *

**RAPE**

Zexion chewed on the eraser of his pencil as he stared blankly at the lined white paper in front of him.

The assignment his teacher had given him sounded easy at first, but it had become something of a nightmare. He was to write an acrostic about an significant event in his life. The first part was to be about how you felt before it happened, and the second part was how you felt after it happened.

Trying to find something to write about wasn't hard. The hard part was trying to write anything at all with a certain Melodious Nocturne in the next room playing his sitar as loud as humanly possible.

Zexion's brow furrowed and he began to absentmindedly scribble on his paper as he thought.  
_Why is Demyx always so damn loud and annoying? _

_My god, I mean even that bastard Axel is a small annoyance when compared to Demyx._

The sitar playing stopped and Zexion's thought train came to a halt.  
_Finally, some peace and quiet._

He looked back down at his paper and almost gasped in horror at what he had wrote.

**R – Resisting  
A – A  
P – Prominent  
E – Erection**

He quickly crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into a trash bin next to his desk. He grabbed his dark silver locks in his hands, placed his elbows on his desk, and hunched over in thought.

_What in the world possessed me to write THAT? _

The sitar playing started back up again to Zexion's annoyance. He then noticed it. With each twang of the sitar the bulge forming in his pants grew harder.

"What the Fuck! Now I have a damn Sitar Fetish!," he yelled to himself.

Zexion began pacing the room looking for something, anything, that could help him rid himself of this erection. Little did he know, the Sitar music had stopped yet again.

A knocking was heard at the door.

"Zexion, are you okay?," Demyx asked, his voice muffled by the solid wood door.

"No, I'm not okay! I have a damn erec-," Zexion stopped himself mid-sentence by covering his mouth, "I mean... I'm fine Demyx. Just a little stressed out."

"Anything I can do to help?," Demyx asked.

"Go jump off a building...," Zexion muttered.

"What? Zexion, I can't hear you through the door," Demyx said turning the knob.

Zexion panicked. He jumped onto his bed and scampered under the covers pulling them over his head. He couldn't hear Demyx's footsteps, but felt it when the blond sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Zexion are you sure you're okay? I can go get Vexen to take a look at you if you aren't feeling well," Demyx said placing a comforting hand on what he thought was Zexion's knee.

It wasn't. Zexion squeaked and rolled off of the bed dragging the blankets with him.

_It's not the Sitar, it's..._

"Zexion?," Demyx said throwing himself across the bed to see if Zexion was alright. When he reached the other side he looked down, but there was no Zexion. The blond lifted up the bed skirt and looked under, but still no Zexion.

"Demyx," Zexion whispered from the opposite side of the bed.

Demyx rolled over and found himself face-to-face with a grinning Zexion.

"Well I'm guessing you feel better now," Demyx said smiling back.

"Tons better," Zexion replied with a evil gleam in his eye. In his hands he held a worn leather belt.

"Zexion, what is that for?," Demyx asked eying the belt in Zexion's grip .

"You'll see,"Zexion said pouncing onto the blond. In a normal struggle Demyx surely would have won, but in this particular situation Zexion had the element of surprise. Within seconds Zexion had Demyx's hands tied to the bed post behind him.

"Zexion?," Demyx asked as he struggled against the binds that bound him to the bed.

Zexion smirked as he hovered over Demyx's body. I primitive need had taken over him and he was going to fulfill it. He slid his hands up Demyx's black leather cloak and grabbed a hold of the silver zipper. He pulled it down slowly and watched as Demyx's facial expression went from questioning to frightened.

The blond wasn't wearing a shirt beneath his cloak. Zexion threw his left leg over Demyx and straddled him. He leaned down until he was inches above his face and stopped.

"An eye for an eye, you tortured me and now I'll torture you," he whispered into Demyx's ear.

Demyx began to squirm when Zexion began nibbling on his ear lobe. Zexion bit down harder each time the blond wiggled beneath him and soon Demyx stopped.

Zexion began kissing Demyx's jawline and made his way toward the blond's lips. He started kissing at the corner and soon he found himself trying to pry Demyx's mouth open with his tongue. When the Nocturne didn't give in Zexion reached up and tugged on the blond's earlobe once again. Demyx gasped and Zexion took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth.

As he kissed his captive, Zexion's hands made their way down to Demyx's belt buckle. He undid it quickly and unbuttoned the blond's pants. Zexion then shifted his weight over to the side so that he could pull Demyx's pants and boxers downward. He reached down and began stroking Demyx's member softly. Demyx squirmed some more and Zexion quickened his stroking pace. Demyx's member was growing harder and warmer with each stroke.

Zexion then went down to Demyx's member and slid it into his mouth. He allowed the head of it to rub against the back of his throat. Demyx moaned in response. Zexion pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head arousing the blond even more. It wasn't long before the blond could no longer contain himself and he came in Zexion's mouth. Zexion looked up at the blond cum dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Zexion," Demyx said his voice winded.

"Yes, Demyx?," Zexion asked sweetly.

"Could you perhaps untie my hands? This belt is cutting off my circulation," Demyx said.

"How do I know that you won't run away?," Zexion asked.

"Honestly...after that, how could I?," Demyx said smiling.

Zexion was little put off by this. Demyx was okay with it now? Somehow this bothered Zexion. He wanted to be in control. He wanted to dominate and hold someone against their will. Not happily pleasure someone else with their consent. As he pondered he absentmindedly untied Demyx and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was in such deep thought that he didn't know that Demyx was on top of his until he felt the blond's lips crash down on his.

Zexion went into shock and Demyx continued on without noticing. The blond unzipped Zexion's coat and began to trail kisses down the boy's chest. He stopped right at Zexion's waistline a tugged the silver haired boy's pants down. Zexion's member was already fully erect from before. Demyx began stroking it and at the same time began sucking on his own finger.

He then entered Zexion with his lubricated finger and began slowly pushing in and out. This snapped Zexion back into reality.

"What the fuck? No, stop!" he exclaimed, trying to squirm away from the invading finger.

"No," Demyx replied.

"I said no, Demyx!" he cried as he bucked upwards.

Demyx smiled sadistically at the boy beneath him, "An eye for and eye."  
Demyx had grabbed Zexion's wrists in one hand, holding them above his head as he used his free hand to roughly push apart the Zexion's legs, entering him in one hard thrust. Zexion yelped in pain.

Demyx groaned, trying to remain still, but it was hard to remain still when Zexion's formerly virginal entrance was so tight. Deciding it was probably time to get on with it Demyx pulled out, not even half-way, and pushed back in slowly. Zexion moaned his muscles tensing.

"You need to relax," Demyx told him.

Zexion went off into a daze. Why was this happening? Wasn't the I one supposed to be doing the raping?

All thoughts were blown from Zexion's mind when Demyx hit something inside of him – something that made him cry out in pleasure, arch his back, and buck his hips in a desperate attempt to seek out more of the sensation. Demyx pulled out a little further than before, aiming for that spot again. He knew he'd achieved his goal when Zexion moaned beneath him.

Demyx sped up the pace a little. Zexion's fingernails dug into his shoulder blades, and he tossed his head back eyes shut. Zexion moaned and Demyx began thrusting even faster and harder into the boy beneath him.

"Demyx!" Zexion cried, his voice nearly a scream. His member was throbbing, so close to the release.

With one final thrust from Demyx Zexion came. His inner-walls tightened to an agonizing point, and Demyx moaned Zexion's name as he came as well. He pulled out and collapsed against Zexion. Zexion pushed Demyx off of him.

They both lay side by side panting. It was then something entered Zexion's mind. He walked over to the trash bin and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from before. He flopped back down on the bed and grabbed a pencil from his nightstand. Underneath his first acrostic he wrote:

**R – Resting  
A – Against  
P – Pillows  
E – Exhausted**

* * *

**A/N: **This is my third and hopefully final edit of this story.  
I would like to thank opal_pass for giving me help with the editing and also lalalaboo2(some of you may know her as Zaxine) for daring me to write this.

As always reviews are loved, appreciated, and adored no matter what form they come in.


End file.
